


Not At All

by Kyuhaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice, M/M, Sad, Victor - Freeform, on, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuhaii/pseuds/Kyuhaii
Summary: My take on episode 9. It's a lil' angsty and it's my first story for these two but I hope you give it a read! orYuri's tears weren't ones of happiness.





	

Yuri was running, running as he kept his eyes on the other side of the glass. Victor was there. Victor came for him, Victor wasn't on a plane back to Russia-! Victor was still there. 

Yuri stumbled at the door, before rushing towards Victor. He hugged Victor like his life depended on it and maybe it did. Yuri had been lost without Victor with him. 

No one to look at by the rink to gain some sense of stability while dancing. No one to congratulate him on his performance, even if there were mistakes. No one there to embrace Yuri like Victor was doing now. 

"I missed you," Yuri whispered, voice cracking. He felt the arms around him tighten, Victor nuzzling his hair. 

Yuri liked this. He liked hugging Victor a lot more than he would admit. Victor was warm, Victor was comfortable, and Victor was... Victor was Victor. 

Yuri summoned all his willpower to push Victor away, arms on the Russian's shoulders. He could do this. He spent ages on the plane just to make sure he would go through with this. 

"Victor, be my coach until I retire," Yuri breathed, looking straight at Victor. There was a pause, before Victor was raising one of Yuri's hand to his lips, chuckling. 

"That sounds like a marriage proposal," he whispered, before engulfing Yuri in another hug. "I hope you never retire, then."

Yuri only smiled bittersweetly, hugging Victor back as he willed the tears back. 

He had decided upon learning that he had barely made it into the final that after this competition, it was over. He was at the peak of his career, and after this, he would be done. 

He sniffled, heart clenching. After this, Victor would have nothing anchoring him to Japan anymore. He would go back to Russia, go back into the skating world, and go back to being merely an idol to Yuri. 

"Yuri, are you crying?" Victor asked worriedly, moving back so that he could see Yuri's face. He frowned worriedly, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell. Yuri gave him a shaky smile. 

"I'm just really happy, that's all," he lied, before burying his face in Victor's shoulder. Victor didn't ask anything else, just went back to hugging Yuri. 

Yuri was content with how things would ultimately play out, he tried to persuade himself. He was alright with Victor and him having nothing to do with each other. He was alright with no more talks as they sat in the hot springs. He was alright with no more cuddles that the two had grown used to sharing. 

He was alright, he was okay. He was fine with Victor being out of his life; it was for the best. 

Except that he wasn't alright. He wasn't okay. He wasn't fine at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I'm sorry


End file.
